Old World Betrayels
by Warriorsstone
Summary: This originally was an AU One-Shot, but I decided to let the "world" into my little works, and now I'm going to post some more "nibbles" of the bigger story. They focus mainly on Jesse, with a large amount of Haou and Jaden intigrated. Please R&R!
1. Jaden's Ending

Jesse and Jaden entered the grand hall, overfilled with excitement, after the royal guard announced them to the king. Quickly they approached their father as the crowd of subjects surrounding them began to whisper to each other about at the new arrivals. They knew Jesse, the son of Leonard, but it was Jaden that sent them into a frenzy of murmurs. The existence of Jaden was still unknown to the kingdom, even among these royals. But to them Jaden registered as Haou, the last king of Tenebris (aka the cruel king) and leader of the Rayon rebellion. The crowd of royals whispered to one another, questioning why Jesse would appear to their king accompanied with the enemy... and appear quite excited. Thoughts of the ending of the Rayon rebellion surfaced, causing thrilled noises to emerge from the royals.

Jesse stood with confidence in front of his father with Jaden at his side. Bowing respectfully to him, he spoke through the loud murmurs of the royals.

**"Leonard, king of Lindwurm... Jaden has returned to us!"**

The crowd's voices now rang heavy with confusion. The royals didn't understand what Jesse was talking about. They still believed that it was Haou standing beside Jesse, but he was addressing him as Jaden. They watched Leonard to see his reaction as if to find some sort of answer to their questions. Unfortunately for them, his face remained a blank slate as he addressed the room.

**"Loyal subjects of Lindwurm, would you please clear the hall so that I may speak with my son and his guest?"**

Slowly, the crowd exited the hall through the large oak doors, taking their questions and whispers with them. Several guards follow behind them in order to insure that the royals were safely escorted, but a few remained behind in the hall to watch over their king. Seeing this; Leonard waved his hand towards them, ordering them to leave as well.

As they filed out, one of the guards stopped just before the door and looked back. Behind his helmet cover, the guard looked back at Jaden with gray eyes filled with tears that would never fall. He knew exactly what was going to go down behind the thick wooded doors once they closed behind him. Ever since that Velor appeared... no, ever since Jaden was born, he knew this would someday happen. He understood Leonard well enough to know that he wouldn't allow himself have weaknesses, and he was surprised that he had let this to go on for as long as it did.

When Jaden had ran away, the guard had hoped for the young boy's sake that he would never return. He had grown attached to the boy as he watched him grow up in the shadows of the castle. He bowed to them and walked out of the doubled doors. He turned back to the hall and slowly shut the doors, looking at Jaden for what he knew would be his final time. As the sound of the closed door echoed down the corridor, the guard choked back a sob. He walked away towards the confused royals who waited to be escorted out in the far end if the corridor, holding onto his quiet composure as best as he could.

Back in the hall, Jesse and Jaden remained silent as they waited for their father to address them. Once the guard had shut the door to the hall, Leonard rose from his throne and drifted slowly toward the two boys. He said nothing as he approached them, so Jaden decided to break the silence.

**"I'm sorry for running away, father. I promise you, I won't disobey you again."**

The king's face remained vacant of expression as he walked up to Jaden; his body remaining hidden beneath his blue cloak. As he neared his youngest son, Jesse noticed that something under the cloak was shifting. He stood confused that his father said nothing, so he addressed him.

**"Isn't this grand Father? Jaden is back! He's been the closest to the rebellion than any of your men! Imagine the things he knows about their plans, their strategies, their weaknesses! We can bring down Haou and end this war before it even begins! We can..."**

He broke from his speech when he heard the sound of metal underneath Leonard's cloak, like the sound of a sword being drawn. Jesse stood frozen as he saw the glint of sharp metal poke out from the king's cloak; as he watched his father's glare fixed upon his younger brother remain cold.

**"Father?"**

Jaden shivered under the empty gaze as his eyes began to fill with fear.

**"F-Father, it's me, Jaden, y-your son. I'm n-not Haou."**

The king of Lindwurm spoke for the first time since the hall was emptied with a voice that held no emotion.

**"I know."**

Suddenly, Leonard raised his partially concealed sword at Jaden and brought it down hard into him. The blade moved so faster that neither boy could react as it dug itself straight through Jaden's small build. The king stood silently several moments before ripping the sword out of his son's chest, causing Jaden to collapsing backwards onto the cold marble floor. Jesse stood frozen in shock as he watched his brother fall to the ground, trembling as he saw Jaden begin to bleed through the deep wound in his chest. As he recovered from the shock, tears formed in his eyes as he spoke softly.

**"No... no... this isn't real..."**

Jesse slowly bent down to injured brother, who lay deathly still as dark blood seeped through his torn garments onto the floor.

**"J-Jaden?"**

With trembling hands he reached out to Jaden, begging that this wasn't real, that this didn't just happen, that his father didn't just do this. Kneeling in the rapidly forming pool of crimson, Jesse grasped the soiled clothes that wrapped around his brother, gasping inward when reality hit him. Lying before him was the empty body of Jaden, his brown eyes already cast in a milky film as he lay with a pale, gaping expression.

Releasing loud, hard sobs, Jesse held tightly to the ruined coat of his brother's corpse. He didn't understand why this happened. His brain couldn't process anything in this state, only that his brother was gone and his father was responsible. This thought raced through his mind as he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He muffled his sobs when he remembered that he was being watched, but he continued to shake as he listened to his father's voice.

**"It needed to be done."**

Still trembling, Jesse rose up and pulled his father's hand off of him before replying.

**"N-No…. no it didn't. You had no right to do this to him."**

**"He betrayed me and his country by running off with that Jehu boy and trying to raise a rebellion against Lindwurm."**

**"That was not his intention! They tried to achieve a peaceful union between Lindwurm and Stein, but you couldn't bear to lose any bit of your command. They wouldn't be trying to bring this country down if you only accept the union, and perhaps it might have helped if you didn't threaten them as they were leaving!"**

Leonard stared at Jesse with blank eyes as he watched his son's anger begin to boil over. As if in disgust, he flick sword with a quick wrist motion in the direction of Jaden. The blood which dirtied the shining blade flung off and spattered across his lifeless body; staining the already soiled corpse even further.

**"He still abandoned his country. Don't try to act as if that isn't betrayal."**

**"Jaden was twelve years old and was searching for answers, ones that you wouldn't give and forbid the few who knew the truth from telling him. You hid him from the world because of your own selfish fears."**

**"He was a mistake that should have been taken care of long ago."**

**"He was your son, and you murdered him!"**

**"He was a threat to this nation. He always was, but I was too blind to see it sooner. It my duty as king to rid this land of any such thing, and I intend to uphold it."**

**"Did Eisler tell you that?"**

Jesse stood in silence as he waited for his father to answer him. Leonard stared back at his son's glare, locking eyes with him, but it was as if he was looking through him. The king's eyes were cold and empty. Soon realizing that he wasn't going to answer him, Jesse questioned him again.

**"What lies has that scum been feeding you?"**

Snapping back to the argument, Leonard barked,

**"You shall not be referring to the true all being as scum, Jesse!"**

**"He told you to kill Jaden... didn't he? You never feared him before, not even when that Velor prophesied that Jaden would be your undoing. But now..."**

Jesse couldn't finish his sentence, fearing that if he tried he would just fall apart. He gazed down at his deceased half brother who lay still in a pool of crimson liquid. The sight of it chilled Jesse to his core.

**"You are a corrupted man. I didn't see before why Haou said that you didn't deserve to rule... but I do now. Mark my words, old man, I will bring you down."**

**"We'll see."**

With that, Jesse bent down, picked up the body of Jaden, and left, leaving his father alone in the grim hall.


	2. Post OneShot Discussion

Jesse: *Hits me with a sausage* You baka! You forgot the disclaimer!

**Auburn: OW! That hurts! *Rubs tender head* Anyway….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the characters.**

**Auburn: Now why did you hit me in the head with a sausage?!**

Jesse: Because you deserved it.

**Auburn: For forgetting the disclaimer? Really….**

Jesse: No…. but I do have a good reason.

**Auburn: Oh, like what?**

Jesse: Oh…. I don't know…. maybe I'm just a little pissed off cause SOMEONE KILLED MY JUU-CHAN!

**Auburn: Oh yeah that! Sorry about that.**

Jesse: Why on earth would you do that?!

**Auburn: Pfft! It's not like I originally intended for him to die. That's just something happen.**

Jesse: *rubs the bridge of his nose* Auburn…. that was a one-shot…. pretty much the entire plot of it was me getting mad cause my "brother" got killed…. how could it be "just something that happened"?!

**Auburn: Well my head still hurts from that sausage, so I don't feel like telling you. *sticks tongue out at Jesse***

Jaden: Well I was the one who got killed, so I demand an explaination!

**Auburn: Jaden? How long have you been here?**

Jaden: I just came here to eat my lunch which consisted of that sausage, then Jo-kun took it and hit you with it. By the way, can I have that back?

Jesse: Of course! Sorry it took it from you, Juu-chan *kisses Jaden on the cheek*

Jaden: I guess I forgive you. *kisses Jesse back*

Chazz: Ugh! Get a room you two!

**Auburn: Okay when did you get here?**

Chazz: I came here an hour ago and fell asleep on the automan.

**Auburn: When did I get an…. you know what! I'm gonna stop asking!**

Jaden: Can we get back to the question at hand please?

**Auburn: Why of course! What was it again?**

Chazz: Do you have short term memory loss?

**Auburn: Grrr... **

Jadedn: W-we wanted to know why you killed me!

**Auburn: Oh! Well I actually have a good reason for that!**

Jesse: How is there ever a good reason for killing Jaden?

**Auburn: Cause this originally wasn't a GX fanfic.**

Jaden: So you weren't killing me, but someone else?

**Auburn: Exactly!**

Jaden: That's a relief...

Chazz: We're dealing with a murderer here! Who did you kill?!

**Auburn: A boy named Dimitri who was originally based off of the personally of Jaden but has changed drastically over the past couple months, and I wasn't the one who killed him! His dad did! I was just the writer of the killing, so... you can't arrest me for killing a character in my own story. **

Chazz: So this isn't a one-shot?

**Auburn: "Old World Betrayels" is a one-shot, but it is actually a plot idea for a much big writing project that I'm working on which I am currently calling "Cordial". It's a pretty dark story.**

Jesse: Wait... are there anymore of us whom characters are based off of?

**Auburn: A good amount of the characters are, yes, but only three characters in this one-shot were. Though the two that were mentioned were also character based.**

Jaden: Please tell me my, I mean, Dimitri's dad wasn't based of of Principal Shepard!

**Auburn: No, the king was a completely OC. The guard was the third CBC(character based character).**

Chazz: HA! Who was the sappy guard based off of?!

**Auburn: The guard, who's name right now I can't recall, would be you, Chazz.**

Chazz: WHAT?!

Jaden: *doubles over laughing* Totally saw that coming!

Jesse: So is Dimitri's older brother based off of me?

Jehu: Ooo! That'd make you two a forbidden love...

**Auburn: Ah! When the heck did you get here?! Not like I'm complaining...**

Jehu: Me and Haou came in behind Jaden.

**Auburn: *looks around* Where's Haou?**

Jehu: *points to his coat tails* He's under here.

**Auburn: I don't want to know why...**

Jesse: So am I the base for Dimitri's older brother or not?!

**Auburn: Oh no! That character, Trent, is based off of Zane. I just switched it for the one-shot cause I thought it would be a better story like that. You are the base for who I said Jehu was, Petersen.**

Chazz: This is confusing...

Jehu: So do I get a part?

**Auburn: You are the base for Alphonse, the older brother of Cordial, the character Haou is the base of.**

Jehu: Mmm... how I'd love a forbidden love.

Haou(from under Jehu's coat): Watch it, perv. I doubt she's making this a yaoi story.

Jehu: Oh come on! She can't work us into the story and not have us in love!

**Auburn: Actually, I can! By the way... your CBC dies in the first couple pages.**

Jehu: WHAT?!

**Auburn: I just got deja vous.**

Jesse: So are you gonna do anymore of these?

**Auburn: Anymore what?**

Jesse: Anymore one-shots based off of "Cordial". Even though it is confusing, it is interesting.

Haou(still under Jehu's coat): And people do like it, no matter how stupid you keep saying it is. I mean seriously, some people followed it, even when you said it was a one-shot.

Chazz: I think I understand now that you just wanted the public's opinion of your idea, but I think a few more one-shots would be appreciated. It's different, and it might give you the creative break you need.

**Auburn: Really Chazz?! OMG You're such a sweetie! Okay I'll do it!**

Jaden: Well I guess we've got sort of got a series going on here!

Jesse: Please R&R for Auburn's sake!

Haou(still under Jehu's coat): If she gets "Cordial" to a real book publishing point, I promise that you guys will be the first to know!

**Auburn: Okay why are you still under there?**

Haou: Somehow Jehu got me into one of your uniforms, and I look like a girl. I'm not coming out until he givesme my clothes back.

Haou: I hate you...

Jehu: Love you too!

**Auburn: You guys are weird. Anyway, I hope at least someone likes these one-shots I put out! I'll continue to add them to "Old World Betrayels" probably out of story order. If you have any sort of critique, please voice them! Also, Zane will play the part of Jaden's older brother(Trent), Jesse will play Haou's partner-in-crime(Petersen), and Jehu will play Haou's brother(Alphonse). Man this is confusing, and I haven't even written much of the story! Oh boy...**


End file.
